The Blade Warriors
by MagicalPhoenix12
Summary: This can be taken as Metal Firy in Original Beyblade world. Though things are not exactly not identical, it's quite similar to that. A battle, a miracle, a journey, and an ending...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone. I am there with my second fic, " _The Blade Warriors"_ and that too consists of many chapters. I have taken some ideas from other animes. But, most of the story is made up of my ideas. The first chapter continues from where the anime ended. You may have got it, the battle which was going to start between Kai and Tyson.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Where it all began**

 _From the last episode of G-revolution_

As soon as Kenny found out Kai and Tyson were missing along with their Blades, he rushed off with the team to find them and they found them near the cliff (people must be remembering the landscape that time).

Both were in a position to give a powerful launch to their Beys.

* * *

 _Begining of my story_

Though others were just watching, when Kenny saw the sight, he was horrified.

" Kai, Tyson, you can't have a beybattle now!" Kenny screamed at the top of his voice.

Kai's and Tyson's attention was broken by this. They looked towards Kenny.

"Is there any problem Kenny?" questioned Tyson.

"Yes, there is. Not one, but many. Kai's Beyblade is still not fully repaired, it still needs a lot of mechanizing and Tyson, your blade's central gear snapped during the battle with Brooklyn. So, if you two battle, most probably Dranzer and Dragoon will break up into fragments and get damaged beyond repair... " Kenny was speaking so fast and loudly that he was out of breath. "And the cliff can easily give away by the power of your Blades"

Everyone was still processing what Kenny said. As soon as they understood, there were expressions of mild fear and surprise.

"Okay, Cheif," sighed Tyson handing his blade to Kenny and Kai just handed it over to Kenny.

"When can we battle then?"

" On Sunday" replied Kenny examining the blades.

" What! five days?"

"Kenny! I am going to New York on Friday for two weeks. I don't want to miss their battle." exclaimed Max.

" Tyson and Max, please try to understand. It's going to be very difficult repairing these Blades"

"Ah... Kenny! Can't you work a little bit faster?"

"Yes, just a little bit?"

"I won't be able to do it any faster. HMS blades like these take a lot of time to repair. I am already doing things a lot faster."

"Hnn..."

"I can't do anything Max"

"Fine... And where will we battle?"

Before anyone could say anything, a voice came from somewhere close. A very familiar voice.

" Will the riverside field be okay, Mr. Foody?"

Everyone was surprised by this. Not by the comment but by the voice.

"Dizzy!" Everyone said in unison.

" I am a back **team"**

After every one recognized Dizzy, except Daichi, Kenny and Dizzy both were bombarded by questions.

" Where were you Dizzy?"

"Kenny where was Dizzy all this time?"

"When you came back?"

And much more came, till Daichi lost his patience and screamed," Who is the girl in this computer?"

Everyone looked in Daichi's direction and realized that Daichi didn't know about Dizzy.

So, Daichi was told the whole lot most people knew about Dizzy. And then one question was to be answered - Where was Dizzy all this while?

Everyone was darting the laptop and Kenny with a questioning look, except Kai, who however was curious too.

" Well... I was..." Kenny started nervously.

"Ohh... Actually, Kenny was trying to get me in a chip, so that he may be able to use me in any computer. But just as I was stored in that chip, Kenny accidentally locked it with a password he couldn't crack until yesterday. And that's why I missed the whole lot of your third world championship. But I saw the recordings and what they contained were pretty powerful battles..." Dizzy said all that for Kenny as Kenny would have taken nearly double the time.

* * *

It was the Saturday night. There were numerous stars sparkling in the sky.

Kenny was still up, working on Dragoon. He had repaired Dranzer first and Dranzer was currently with her master, practicing for the Battle tomorrow.

Just now, Kenny completed Tyson's blade. It was very difficult to repair a Hard Metal System Blade, and Kenny had to repair two. The system was new, so not many parts were available.

The HMS was a success, but currently, even after a month since the **'Legendary Battle3'*** ( or as people had labeled the battle between Tyson and Brooklyn), both the money and people were busy in restoring the infrastructure lost during the battle. Most companies had started planning the launch of HMS Beyblades, but there were still at least three months before that. Max's Mom told them that her company is going to start the HMS project the next week.

Emily was one of the project heads there, as she had helped Kenny with the System. They were actually co-inventors. Mr. Dickenson and Judy had advised them to register their system and they had wisely done so. The main BBA and the All Starz( now purchased by BBA)* were the official companies for the launch. Kenny and Emily had got numerous letters asking for the permission of using that system. Most of the letters offered the two inventors a fifty-fifty deal, while some had offered even 70% of the profit. They had signed most

Well, coming back to the present, Kenny was thinking about many things. The battle tomorrow, Tyson's Blade, the BEGA ficaso, and the difficulties in repairing Kai's Blade. Danzer had been like a broken glass ball joined with glue, seeming ready to break up with the slightest shock. It had to be reconstructed about three times, and parts had to be very precisely customized... It was all awfully tiring. But finally, Dranzer looked like new.

Hard work had to be done with Dragoon too... Though Tyson's Blade was less damaged, the cracking of main gear meant the destruction of almost all the set up of internal parts. So, it had to be reconstructed too, but only once and parts were surely modified.

Kenny had done everything to give the blades technically same strength so that only fair competition takes place. He knew what was the value of this battle for them. And he knew one more thing, the blades will be damaged after the battle again. So, Dizzy had wisely reminded this to him in time and they worked out the plan for repairing them once again!

He was thanking God that Dizzy was with him now. He had missed Dizzy a lot during the third world championship and the BEGA ficaso as well. It had been really hard to design the Hard Metal System, but Emily helped him there. If Emily and Dizzy, none of them had been there to help, it was almost impossible to come up with such a system.

Who knew that being the technician of a World class team is so difficult! He yawned and took out his media player, plugged in the headphones and played one of Ming-Ming's most soothing CDs- Among the Stars.

* * *

Far away from Bautken( Tyson's city, where the Dojo is), somewhere in the foothills of Mexico, a village was having an exceptionally important night. On the top of the highest plateau, there was a big platform, with a smaller, but higher one in the center. On the higher platform, there was a type of star-shaped design made of eight interlocked stars and with writings on it in a little-known Language. In the center, there was a big cane vessel, which contained a seriously burning fire. It was surrounded by a circle of water and one man, seemingly the priest was chanting Hymns. On the lower platform, there were several people, almost the whole village, but two were on the higher platform, with the priest. The three people on the platform were wearing special ceremonial cloaks and masks. One of them was a girl with long sea blue hair set free. Her emerald eyes glistened from behind the mask. Another one was a boy. His Red and Grey hair was as concentrated as he was. As the priest ended one set of Hymns, the girl and the boy poured into the vessel some sort of mixture which made the fire glow brighter.

Some sort of Music was rising to the crescendo. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the sky as if they were trying to locate something extraordinary raining down the sky. And their expression was really close to the truth.

* * *

And somewhere in the world, a young lady in her early twenties was making special observations through a very big telescope. By her side was a lad fast asleep. They were in a telescope observatory, situated on a hill. The girl still awake was wearing a discolored white lab coat with a visible pink T-shirt inside. Her blue denim jeans were ripped off from a little above the knees and long maroon sizzly hair ardoned the pale sarcastic face. The second person besides her was dressed in a similar fashion, except for he wore a blue T-shirt. His face was also fair, just a pinch darker than the girl, but the hair was worn short, green and had a few silver highlights. The face looked more innocent. One could say that they were nearly in the same age. The rolled up sleeve of his left arm revealed a tattoo spelling his name- "Jackson".

The girl glanced once towards her wrist-watch and once towards her companion, making her face full of anger.

Giving Jackson a sharp nudge, she screamed,"wake up you lazy bones! I was not alone to sign the contract for the work."

Jackson first uncovered his green eyes in a sleepy manner, but when he saw the lady's threatening face, he practically jumped out of his skin and fell headlong on the floor from the chair he was sitting on.

Jackson rose up massaging his head and shouted in agony," Jane! is this the way to wake up someone?"

"Well, it is the way for a sleepyhead like you," replied Jane, holding her head high in the air.

"I am not a sleepyhead" exerted Jackson, stressing the last word.

"You are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

They went on arguing till a loud and bossy voice boomed through a speaker-," Hey you two! DO I have to remind you everytime that you are on some important work?

The two stopped arguing and looked here and there.

"Ummm... Boss, are you seeing us?" asked the maroon headed girl nervously.

"Yes! What do you people think? Am I a fool?"

Jane thought- _Actually yes..._ _but I want some money. Ah money you make me do wonders..._

So she said," No, boss not at all."

"Then concentrate on your work. And ask the green head to keep his eyes open" the man growled in a fierce voice.

"I'm going offline for some time, and that doesn't mean you two can do anything you please. I want my work done. Understood?" he continued, stressing the last word.

"Yes boss"

Good Jack and Jill"

There is a beep, signaling their boss is offline now.

The two gave a sigh of relief, and then shouted in full vigor at him,"You stupid mashed potato! You don't have any brain. Silly rich brat. And our names are Jackson and Jane."

Just then a high pitch music started playing in the background, which caught the attention of the two out of breath people very quickly. Jane got in her position with the telescope and Jackson set -up his camera like a machine. Their eyes were also aiming at the heavens.

* * *

 **And like a bolt out of blue, an exceedingly bright flash of light nearly blinded the skygazers**.

* * *

Kenny was almost hit back by a very strong flash of light which disappeared into Dragoon. He stood up on his feet again and removed the headphones from his ear. Taking a deep breath, he went to see Dragoon. Dragoon looked same as he saw it the last time.

 _It must have been some dream. I never knew Ming-Ming's music was so powerful..._

Kenny doesn't ponder any farther over that beam of light and just dozed off...

Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

* * *

 **So, the chapter is finished. And the'*' above 'Legendary Battle 3' is there as I wanted to inform you that in my story's world, the Beyblade fans have named the Battle between Kai and Tyson as "Legendary Battle 1" the one between Kai and Brooklyn as "Legendary Battle 2" and the battle between Tyson and Brooklyn as "Legendary Battle 3" ( I wanted some special names for the best battles in the series.**

 **Hopefully, you will like this, as I have worked a lot on it. And please review. I should know what you think. And feel free to give any suggestions or ideas. The next chapter is going to be a battle between Kai and Tyson, so don't miss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! I am here with the second chapter, on which I have used plenty of my brain. Some text is in the italics, which means they are dialouge or character's thoughts. Hoping you will like it, here it starts...**

* * *

The next morning the sun rose with a cloudy sky. The yellow rays which broke through the clouds acted as natural spotlights on various areas of silent Bautken.

One could see the city largely under the condition of construction. There was barely a building left untouched with construction material. But one could already see some people walking down the dusty lanes. And in just ten minutes, things drastically changed. The town was now humming loudly in the tune of heavy machinery.

The pandemonium outside the homes was enough to wake up any hibernating organism, so the champions were awake.

Tyson was about to grab his earbuds and pillows. Then with a jerk her remembered it was Sunday!

Tyson always loved Sundays, but for a less exciting reason. How could one forget the day of war?

As he jumped out of bed, he noticed a shiny object - Dragoon!

 _He did it!_

* * *

By nine in the morning, the machinery orchestra went on unnoticed by anyone. It had become a background music these days. But in our team, no one paid any attention to it. They were quite busy scanning their surroundings.

The scene was like this-

The Bladebreakers were at the place called Riverside field. The river there encircled a certain place in an almost complete circle but suddenly went straight just a metre before completing the marvel. The place was a really huge field, quite green except for a certain area which was concreted in a big grey platform with a fountain in the center.

The fountain was probably the creation of some artistic mind, owing to the numerous openings for water jets, beautiful carvings and multiple bowls for creating platforms where the water could get deposited for birds and still remain fresh. The fountain itself was in a bowl-shaped pit, tiled with marble. The fountain didn't actually work with some pump. On rare occasions, water could be seen in the bowl, because there was an unfinished underground pipeline which sometimes was rather full of water. And even more rarely, the also fountain sprang to life, creating a majestic sight. Actually, a garden was to be created there, but a flood changed the river's path across the field as well as the authority's mind. The semi-furnished fountain and a few benches were all that remained of the 'could have been beautiful' garden's construction plan.

And the battle was going be held within the natural water loop, which was almost as big as the area of their World Championship battle. The water loop was intended as a safe boundry for the battle.

"Where's Tyson?" Kenny asked in great excitement from Hilary. He was feeling quite proud that he finished his work in time.

"There he comes" Answered Hilary pointing at Tyson running towards them. Dragoon was in Tyson's hand, looking as attractive it could. But you couldn't say the same for Tyson.

" What had you been up to?" asked Hilary scanning Tyson and she saw he had been engaged in some sternous physical activity.

"I ... was just testing Dragoon to see if it's ready" Tyson answered seepishly as he knew one person won't be pleased with the answer.

" Tyson! You weren't testing ! You were losing your energy. You can't have a battle after all that training you have done!" Kenny scolded.

" Who says I'm tired? I have been sleeping all the night" answered Tyson in a tone of Justification.

"And losing your energy in the morning"

Tyson noticed three camera drones on the nearby bench and asked Hilary( who was armed with a complex control board ) in a suspicious tone," What are you going to so with this?"

" Kenny has planned shooting for a CD.'

" For shooting what?"

" Your battle!"

" I thought it was just between me and Kai?"

Now Dizzy took it to be her turn to say something.

" It's still between you. We just want a recording to see again and again and then finally sell in shops!"

"But why?"

'BBA needs some funds and your CD will sell fantastically"

"But... Kai won't agree"

"Ah... we will take care of that."

Ray smirked as Tyson turned to him for some support.

"Come on Tyson! You will love the popularity"

Before the conversation could continue, white ends of a familiar scarf came floating out of nowhere.

"Kai!" Everyone exclaimed together.

Kai gave one of his good and rare smirks and looked at Tyson straight in eyes.

" So, when do we begin?"

" Whenever you say"

"What if I say NOW?"

Just in a few blinks, both were at launch position and the audience counted-

"1 _ 2 _ 3 _ and Let it rip!"

The blades went straight into the topmost fountain bowls, breaking then in an instant.

The new features Kenny added in the Blade were visible clearly, and with his cameras, Kenny could tell, the rotation speed was higher than it ever had been- near 28,000 rotaions per minute. Maybe it will run even higher, but if it did cross the highest limit of 33,000 rotations per minute, it was gonna be acutely dangerous.

The next moment they fell in the big bowl, where the whole fountain was sitting. Although marble did take the force a little better, Cracks formed and the blades were going round and round at a speed which made it immensely hard to know where the blades are at present. For a minute this continued and the two battlers locked their eyes.

Quite suddenly one blade stopped on a point, and it was Dragoon. Dranzer had just passed from Dragoon's front. Dranzer was coming towards Dragoon.

It looked like Tyson was using something he had learnt from Max:Iron wall defence.

 _Tyson eyed Kai with a victorious smirk, but Kai's devilish look mad it clear something was not in Tyson's favour._

However, just a hairbreadth away from Dragoon, Dranzer changed its direction of revolution. A mighty clash Dragoon went hurling away in the air.

But managed to balance on the fountain top. The clash was had generated some type of waves, not the ones they had at the World Championships, something different. The waves had some kind of sound, a heavy far away ring. It felt like the sound could just pierce the ears, but it didn't. It sort of stunned them. Hilary couldn't tell if she heard right, but she heard something crack.

By now, Dranzer was on one of the platforms of the fountain spinning fast.

 _"Not too bad Kai," said a panting Tyson._

A short span of a minute followed with just spinning of blades at one platforms. Tyson and Kai were breathing heavily.

Everything was silent. Kenny took a breath of relaxation as the spinning speed was coming down from 31,000.

However an energetic command "Whirlwind Gusto!" turned the tables.

Winds from all the directions were coming, coming with a ferocious velocity. Dragoon was on the verge of disappearing. All those winds were now locked in a spinner. The wind had got all the way to come in, but no way to go out. Dranzer was dragged into the center despite all resistance. But Kai managed to find a stand on Dragoon.

The whirlwind had grown enormous. Dranzer and Kai weren't having an easy time in the centre.. This whirlwind was not like another tornado. Even in its eye, there was a lot of force. It was taking all his strength to maintain his position above Dragoon, but what could he do? If Kai lost balance, Dranzer would go straight out of the fountain, and he would lose. And this wasn't fountain crumbled under the might of winds.

Kai concentrated on the winds. It occurred to him the tornado was not spinning in one direction.

 _"Now I need the opening" decided Kai._

While battle was going on, Kenny was figuring out what Tyson was doing.

 _It has two centres_ _, but then how it's an airlocked zone? Could it be... no... Then could it be reverse gear! Yes ..._ _But then Kai felt he was being twisted im two directions._

Kenny gritted his teeth in frustration .He couldn't figure out a Beyblade attack!

 _"Figured it out Kenny?" Hilary asked. Hilary was herself busy remembering what she read about Tornados in her Science Book._

 _" Kenny I know!"_

 _"What!" exclaimed everyone as they were not expecting this statement from that person-Daichi._

 _" I remember that in a book there was a picture. Something about this tornado reminds me of that picture"_

 _"What picture?"_

 _"I can't draw it now but it_ is called ' infinity loop'.

Everyone was confused. What was infinity loop doing here?

This was enough for Kenny to know what was the attack.

 _It was so twisted!_

Dragoon was in the centre, he was making the winds in its left spin clockwise and the winds in his right spin anticlockwise simultaneously There were two centers, one on left and other on right. The small central region where Dragoon and Dranzer spun acted as a transition phase where the force was the stongest.

 _But how was Tyson doing that?_

At the same time, Ray, who was working out the plan faster than Kenny just realized- Tyson was reversing gears systematically!

And the next moment everyone knew wat was happening.

Kai knew what he had to do. He knew it!

Kai let Dranzer free. As expected, Dranzer went with the way of wind, reversing its gears when Tyson was.

"What is he trying to do?" Ray wondered at Kai's actions. When Dranzer reached a fair height, Dranzer's rythm of gear changing reversed. When Dragoon switched to right, Dranzer switched to left. And a result, Dranzer was stopped in midair. The repulsive forces were hindering the flow of wind. To rienforce this, Kai screamed out an attack- Rain of Fire . The name was very fitting as it did seem like fire was raining from Dranzer. Pinpricks of fire were falling into the river. The rain of fire was setting the tornado ablaze. Fore was slowly traveling to Dragoon and Tyson now seemed to have been drained out of all energy. He couldn't keep up with the strong repulsion any longer. Dranzer now took advantage and went piercing down towards Dragoon. Kai and Tyson were both on knees, it was like both of them were alive just for winning. Just for winning...

Kenny's sensors were now signalling danger. The rotation speed had crossed 35,000! Kenny almost dropped the control board. _This isn't the power I gave them! It's not possible_

A huge collision emantated but something strange was happening. The Flame Tornado took the form of a midair fireball. The blades were inside and blinding rays were piercing the eyes. Those same Faraway ring shock-waves were penetrating their bodies. Kai and Tyson seemed to be on fire, but surprisingly it seemed fire wasn't burning them.

Everone was staring at the fireball with pure shock.

" We...we are late!" a distinct feminine voice shrieked as if she just saw what she didn't wanted to see just yet.

* * *

 **Woah! Can't believe I'm really posting it. This chapter had been ready for months, but I wasn't posting it. Don't ask why. Do review and tell me how was it, and remember to tell if I overpacked it.**


End file.
